


5 volte in cui Sanji provò a fare l’amore con Zoro (più una in cui ci riuscì)

by Eternal_Fantasy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, No Underage Sex, They're Eighteen Years Old, Vinsmoke-twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fantasy/pseuds/Eternal_Fantasy
Summary: Sequel di “Episodi forse senza senso della vita da liceale di Sanji Vinsmoke”.È una piccola raccolta sui tentativi di Sanji e Zoro di coronare la loro storia d'amore... e delle disavventure in cui si imbattono lungo il percorso. Credo si possa capire anche senza aver letto la storia principale, ma se leggete il prequel alcune cose risultano senza dubbio più chiare.AU moderno in cui Sanji e compagni sono adolescenti che si cacciano in situazioni imbarazzanti :)





	1. Il club di cucina

** 1 – Il club di cucina **

Da tempo Sanji era consapevole del profondo amore che provava per Zoro, e scoprire che quel sentimento era ricambiato in ugual misura dallo spadaccino lo rendeva l’uomo più felice della terra. Ora, l’unica cosa che Sanji desiderava (e anche Zoro, a giudicare dalla passione che leggeva negli occhi del suo fidanzato) era riuscire a far progredire la loro relazione anche sul piano fisico.

Così per creare l’atmosfera adeguata a un romantico rendez-vous il giovane cuoco decise di preparare la più classica delle cene per innamorati. Essendo il presidente del club di cucina, disponeva delle chiavi della sede, quindi attese la conclusione delle attività pomeridiane. Una volta che l’ala scolastica fu completamente vuota, superò sé stesso ai fornelli, apparecchiò un tavolino per due con tovaglia, piatti e argenteria presi in prestito al Baratie e accese candele nella stanza per creare la luce soffusa adatta alla cenetta intima che aveva in mente.

Quando Zoro arrivò dimostrò di apprezzare parecchio, se non la scenografia fin troppo stucchevole, sicuramente l’impegno profuso dal suo ragazzo: infatti coinvolse Sanji in un bacio infuocato che lasciava chiaramente a intendere di voler passare direttamente alla parte più… _dolce_ della cena.

Le braccia muscolose dello spadaccino sollevarono Sanji e lo spinsero a stendersi su un tavolo libero; le mani di entrambi cominciarono a slacciare bottoni e sollevare magliette quando…

“SAAAANJIIII, HO FAMEEEEE!!!”

Rufy fece irruzione ripetendo il suo mantra “carne carne carne”, e completamente ignaro di ciò che i suoi due amici stavano tentando di fare si lanciò sulle pietanze amorevolmente preparate fagocitandole in pochi minuti.

Solo quando i piatti furono completamente ripuliti Rufy posò il suo sguardo curioso sui due che sembravano essere rimasti paralizzati senza muovere un muscolo.

“Sanji perché stai levando la maglia a Zoro? Zoro perché stai stringendo il sedere di Sanji? Ma soprattutto… io ho ANCORA FAME!”

Pur di distogliere l’attenzione del loro ingordo Capitano i due si rassegnarono a ricomporsi e a procurargli abbastanza cibo da mandare in letargo dieci orsi (e da fargli dimenticare la posizione compromettente in cui li aveva beccati).

 


	2. Pigiama party

** 2 – Pigiama party **

Come sempre, all’inizio la Ciurma di Cappello di Paglia era stata armata solo delle migliori intenzioni: un gruppo di studio a casa di Robin e Franky (che ormai convivevano da parecchi mesi) in vista delle verifiche di fine trimestre. La serietà e l’impegno prolungato erano però concetti molto elusivi per lo scalcagnato gruppo di amici, che avevano ben presto trasformato lo studio nel solito caos festaiolo che si era protratto ben oltre l’ora di cena (gentilmente cucinata dal cuoco della Ciurma). Robin allora aveva proposto col suo solito amabile sorriso di fare un pigiama party, che a notte fonda aveva visto gli elementi più scatenati crollare sfiniti nel sonno sui divani del salotto.

Nessuno sarebbe riuscito a schiodare Rufy, Usopp e Chopper dal soggiorno, quindi Franky si offrì di andare a dormire sul suo divano nel laboratorio in garage per lasciare la camera padronale alle ragazze, mentre Sanji e Zoro avrebbero usato la stanza degli ospiti.

Quando i due amanti (solo in senso platonico per ora, ma Sanji aveva intenzione di correggere al più presto la cosa) si resero conto che la stanza degli ospiti aveva anch’essa un letto matrimoniale, la tentazione fu troppo forte per resistere: i due si gettarono sul materasso, lottando per strapparsi i vestiti di dosso…

FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

Una serie di ripetuti colpi di flash e il cliccare di un cellulare congelarono di colpo la loro passione.

Si voltarono verso la porta e lì videro Robin, col suo eterno sorriso ora apertamente malizioso, e una ghignante Nami che aveva appena scattato il servizio fotografico con cui, ne erano matematicamente certi, li avrebbe ricattati per tutta l’eternità.

“Bene, piccioncini” esordì la svergognata usuraia dai capelli arancioni “ora che ho le prove concrete della vostra relazione, ognuno di voi mi deve almeno un paio di quelle scarpe costose che ho visto ieri in centro… a meno che non vogliate le vostre foto pubblicate sulla pagina yaoi del sito della nostra scuola!”

“Il sito della scuola ha una pagina yaoi?”

“Sì, ci si entra richiedendo le credenziali alla presidentessa del comitato studentesco, la mia cara amica Vivi Nefertari. Ovviamente tutte le ragazze della scuola vi hanno accesso.” Rivelò prima di andarsene soddisfatta con un “Decidete in fretta!”.

Nel corridoio Robin le chiese: “Pensi che cederanno?”

“Che cedano o no, le foto le metterò lo stesso; dopotutto non possiamo riempire la pagina sfruttando solo Eustass Kidd e Trafalgar Law!”

 


	3. Il bagno della scuola

** 3 – Il bagno della scuola **

Sanji e Zoro avevano deciso di discutere seriamente dell’ultimatum di Nami durante la pausa pranzo a scuola. Questa era l’intenzione, ma non appena si trovarono nel bagno dei maschi del terzo piano, quello più isolato e fuori mano, non riuscirono a resistere alla tentazione di saltarsi addosso e baciarsi fino a perdere il respiro.

Un forte gemito di passione proveniente da uno dei cubicoli chiusi però interruppe brutalmente i loro ansimi. Non ci volle molto perché capissero chi fosse il proprietario di quella voce rotta e stravolta:

_ “Kidd… ah, sì… così… ancora… di più…!” _

Accompagnata da rochi ruggiti che quasi non sembravano umani:

_ “Raaagh!... LAW!” _

Il cuoco e lo spadaccino, rossi in faccia come aragoste bollite, decisero di lasciare la doverosa privacy alla coppia che li aveva preceduti (in più di un senso), ma Zoro ebbe lo scrupolo di urlare loro un avvertimento:

“Fossi in voi starei attento alle fotocamere nascoste!”

 


	4. Villa Vinsmoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Vinsmoke-twincest!

** 4 – Villa Vinsmoke **

Una delle fantasie erotiche preferite di Sanji comprendeva una vasca da bagno grande come una piscina, sali da bagno profumati, montagne di schiuma vaporosa e, soprattutto, idromassaggio. E tutto questo si trovava nel bagno principale della sua precedente dimora, Villa Vinsmoke.

Per quanto il cuoco odiasse l’idea di rimettere piede nella casa della sua disconosciuta famiglia, sua sorella maggiore Reiju gli aveva lasciato le chiavi di riserva sorridendo maliziosamente prima di andare al cinema con le sue amiche. Gli aveva anche ‘casualmente’ rivelato che Jajji era fuori città per un’ennesima conferenza scientifica e Yonji agli allenamenti di calcio (o a un appuntamento con Cosette: le bugie del minore dei Vinsmoke lasciavano alquanto a desiderare per originalità). Sanji sapeva già dell’abitudine dei due gemelli maggiori di rintanarsi nella camera del primogenito per tutta la notte, quindi lui e Zoro avrebbero avuto campo libero.

O almeno così credevano prima di entrare nel faraonico salotto dei Vinsmoke per scoprire Ichiji e Niji mezzi nudi e avvinghiati come serpenti in amore sull’enorme divano, impegnati in focosi ed espliciti preliminari.

Dopo essere rimasti pietrificati a guardarli mentre si esploravano vicendevolmente le tonsille con la lingua per cinque minuti almeno, Zoro non era sicuro se a far staccare le labbra dei due gemelli fosse stato l’acutissimo urlo isterico di Sanji o la necessità (sopravvalutata, a quanto pare, per i Vinsmoke) di respirare.

Per un altro minuto di totale immobilità gli unici suoni furono i respiri affannati dei due sul divano che riprendevano fiato. Zoro pensò che quel tipo di silenzio imbarazzato sarebbe potuto finire nel Guinness dei Primati. Sanji era troppo scioccato per pensare, e basta. A Niji si leggeva negli occhi blu elettrico liberi dagli occhiali che avrebbe voluto scatenare una sequela di bestemmie, ma il fatto di avere ancora le mani nei pantaloni del fratello lo azzittiva. Ichiji fu il primo a recuperare la propria consueta facciata imperturbabile (tradita dalle labbra gonfie e dalle guance imporporate) e a commentare con una voce fredda quanto il ghiaccio dei suoi occhi azzurri:

“Se la jacuzzi vi interessa ancora potete usarla. Il bagno è in fondo a destra.”

Zoro inarcò un sopracciglio: “Come fai a sapere che siamo qui per questo?”

“Vi siete portati gli accappatoi.” 

Fu proprio la risposta fin troppo razionale (vista la situazione) del maggiore a risvegliare Sanji dal suo catatonico stupore:

“Come se potessi rilassarmi in una vasca da bagno sapendo che i miei fratelli stanno scopando nella stanza accanto!”

“Come se il tuo programma dopo l’idromassaggio non prevedesse esattamente la stessa cosa!” la frecciata malefica di Niji centrò in pieno il bersaglio.

Sanji, sul punto dell’autocombustione causa imbarazzo, afferrò Zoro e fuggì di nuovo da Villa Vinsmoke rinnovando il giuramento di non mettervi mai più piede.

 


	5. Baratie

** 5 – Baratie **

Stavolta sarebbe andato tutto bene, si ripromise Sanji. 

Erano a casa sua, nella sua stanza in mansarda; terreno conosciuto e sicuro. Niente amici impiccioni nel raggio di mezzo chilometro. Soprattutto, niente giovani maschi impegnati in accoppiamenti clandestini a parte lui e Zoro. 

O almeno questo prevedeva il piano. 

Stava andando tutto bene, come nelle più romantiche storie d’amore.

Baci, infiniti baci, dolci appassionati teneri focosi lenti feroci fino a non avere più fiato.

Stendersi sul letto e accarezzarsi, prima con tocchi quasi timidi poi sempre più disinibiti.

I vestiti erano stati abbandonati sul pavimento uno a uno, come petali che nascondevano il frutto più prezioso…

Zeff spalancò la porta per avvertire: “Tra un’ora apre il ristorante, se non riesci a lavorare perché ti fa male il culo ti piglio pure a calci!”

Fine.

 


	6. +1 – ???

** +1 – ??? **

“Sei proprio sicuro che possiamo farlo qui?” chiese incerto Sanji.

“Ti prego, non dirmi che vuoi tirarti indietro. Non hai idea degli allenamenti massacranti a cui mi sono sottoposto pur di ottenere dal mio maestro il permesso di usare questa stanza!”

Il cuoco non lo sapeva, ma poteva immaginarlo: per una settimana Zoro non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di vederlo, e se persino un fanatico degli allenamenti come lui era giunto al punto di lamentarsene…

Sanji sorrise intenerito ed eccitato al tempo stesso:

“Allora non rendiamo vano il tuo sacrificio!” spinse lo spadaccino sul letto e gli salì a cavalcioni in grembo, coinvolgendolo in un bacio da mozzare il fiato.

Al rumore della porta che si apriva, Sanji pensò che sarebbe potuto scoppiare a piangere per la frustrazione. Magari però non di fronte all’espressione algida e indifferente di Drakul Mihawk.

“Volevo solo ricordarvi di usare il lubrificante e i preservativi.” affermò il padrone di casa prima di richiudere la porta senza degnarli di un secondo sguardo.

Allibito, Sanji riportò lo sguardo sull’allievo prediletto (nonché unico) dell’uomo dagli occhi di falco, che invertì le posizioni e gli sorrise come un predatore che intenda divorarsi con immenso piacere la preda: 

“Dove eravamo rimasti?”

 


End file.
